The Older Malfoy
by Bonefreak95
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had an older sister, a sister who went to Durmstrang, a sister who was currupted to do the dark lords bidding, a sister who wasn't very different to the other Malfoys. This is Lyra Malfoy. The child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoys older sister. This is her story. Femslash. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**SO I've had this story in my head for a while: **

**It's AU, and follows along the lines of the books, in theory, some things happen in the films that I might incorporate into this. **

**I hope you enjoy since I've never really written a story like this before. **

**Appreciating reviews as always. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Narcissa didn't enjoy being pregnant, in fact she had loved almost every minute of it, but she was getting bored now. Her stomach was protruding heavily as she sat reading in the library. She was getting uncomfortable as she rubbed the top of her stomach, trying to settle her child. As she ran her hand over, a firm kick met her hand. She had to smile, her son. The one they had always wanted. But none the less she was fed up, she wanted to be able to go back to how she was without having to watch what she was doing. Lucius had been walking on egg shells for weeks because their due date was rapidly approaching. She finished her page and stood as she placed the book back in the shelf. It was then that everything changed. She frowned as she was suddenly highly uncomfortable. Rubbing her stomach she looked down to the puddle by her feet. She paled instantly,<p>

"Lucius!" She screamed. She could hear the clatter from down the hall. She hadn't moved since she had seen the puddle,

"Cissy? What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked she turned and looked at him, was he really asking if everything was alright of course nothing was alright,

"We have to go to St Mungos" She stated.

"What-" He was about to ask something when pain contorted on Narcissa's face as a contraction hit. He nodded and quickly helped his wife to the fire. "Dobby!" He yelled, the house elf quickly appeared. "We're going to the hospital, make sure everything is prepared and inform the family" He instructed the small elf nodded and ran off as they stepped into the fire. As they Flooed to St Mungo's Narcissa only got worse. Her contractions were becoming closer and closer.

"Welcome How may i-"

"My wife is in labour!" Lucius shouted at the poor mediwitch. She nodded and quickly summoned a chair. Narcissa was quickly swept away as another contraction hit her. They were in the wards when she was taken into the room. Lucius went to follow but was quickly pushed back,

"You're not allowed in sir" A man stated as he walked inside. Lucius was stood pacing as he could hear Narcissa's cries of pain through the doors. He flinched every time his wife screamed. On the other side of the doors, Narcissa was getting ready to hex the medi witch. She was being pathetic in her attempts to sooth the woman. Narcissa screamed as another contraction hit. "Mrs Malfoy, you have to push, now!" She was ordered, she did as she was told, this child was not causing her anymore pain. She pushed with everything her body had. She was exhausted as she fell back into the bed. She could see the Healer moving about but she couldn't see her son.

"What-What is it?" She asked weakly. The Healer turned round with a smile,

"Nothing, she's perfect" He stated as he handed her the small bundle. "You have a perfectly healthy daughter" He stated and she frowned

"Daughter?" She asked and he nodded handing her the small bundle. She moved the small bundle in her arms and moved the blanket, staring down at her child, she could see the small blonde hairs on her head as well as her grey eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but grin. She took note of how small her child was and asked if it was normal,

"Believe it or not, yes, regardless of how big you were when your pregnant it appears in your case there was just a lot of amniotic fluid" He stated, "I wouldn't worry, we've done an extensive check on you and your child, you're both fine" He explained and she nodded. She looked at the door where Lucius was stood outside, "Could you let my husband in now?" The Healer nodded and opened the door gesturing Lucius in before leaving himself. Lucius walked tentatively in,

"How is he?" Lucius asked, Narcissa looked up with tears beginning to form,

"We don't have a son Lucius, we have a daughter" She explained, Lucius looked taken aback at first before settling into the chair next to her, "I know how much you wanted a son" She stated, trying to hide her guilt.

"I wanted a healthy wife and a healthy child regardless" he stated, standing he held his hands out, "May I?" He asked, he was always so formal in situations that made him feel awkward. She handed her small bundle over and he stared down lovingly at her,

"What are we going to call her?" He asked, "We only planned boys names",

"I had a thought. I thought about Lyra"

"Lyra Malfoy" He said with a grin. Narcissa could only grin back as her child kicked her legs out from the blanket. Lucius chuckled as he tucked her back in only to hear her gurgle back. He handed her back as Narcissa held her tightly.

The following day they returned home, one thing they had noticed with Lyra since she was born was that she didn't cry very much, sure she cried when she was hungry, like all babies did, but loud noises and other scary things didn't seem to bother the baby. Lucius had said it was her self-preservation but Narcissa knew it was also nothing to worry about, she had asked the healer about it but he had said that some children just don't cry when they're young. Narcissa wrapped her new born tightly to her chest as they stepped out of the floo. She knew her family would be waiting, her parents, Bella, her in laws. Walking into the room, she could hear voices in the drawing room,

"Where are they?" She heard her father asked,

"There is no reason for them to be this late unless something was wrong" She heard Orpha state. She looked up at Lucius who rolled his eyes,

"Come we mustn't keep them waiting much longer" He sighed, walking in, the room went silent, Narcissa looked at Lucius who was staring at the people in their home, stood in front of them were they're parents, Cygnus and Druella, and Orpha and Abraxas.

"Well, who would have thought a woman like you would have been able to produce an heir" Orpha stated snidely, Narcissa gritted her teeth but kept her mouth shut,

"Mother, please" Lucius stated, "everyone, I'd like to introduce my daughter Lyra Malfoy" He stated as Narcissa held her child tightly,

"A... A girl!" Orpha shrieked. Lyra squirmed slightly at the shrill voice.

"Yes mother" Lucius stated snidely. "A girl"

"How... Every first born of the Malfoy line is male everyone knows this" She hissed before turning to Narcissa, "This has to be you're doing you stupid girl" Orpha hissed,

"Enough Orpha, we should be happy. And besides they may still have a son yet" Abraxas interfered,

"I'm sure they will" Druella stated as she walked over looking at her grandchild, "She's beautiful Cissy" Druella stated and Narcissa nodded. Lucius grinned with pride. Not once had his child cried out in his mother's outburst. She kicked her legs out though, something she had done since she was born. Druella seemed taken aback slightly, "She's very active Narcissa" Druella stated, slightly shocked. Narcissa smirked at Orpha who seemed to narrow her eyes. The men had seemed to gravitate into their own conversation.

"Does she have a middle name?" Orpha asked snidely,

"No we haven't had the chance" Narcissa stated,

"Well we have one now" Orpha stated. Narcissa quickly bit her tongue and looked at Lucius who shrugged, "She should be named Lyra" She practically spat the name out, "Septimus Malfoy" Narcissa gaped at the woman,

"For a start, Septimus is a male name" Narcissa stated,

"Fine Septima" She said with a shrug. Narcissa was exhausted, "She is a Malfoy she deserves a name befitting her bloodline"

"You know what fine" She burst. "Lyra Septima Malfoy" She stated, she was exhausted and couldn't be bothered with arguing with her mother in law. The small child looked out to her most immediate family and gurgled. Narcissa stared down lovingly at her child, knowing she would have to protect her daughter from everyone and everything. Orpha seemed to sneer down at her baby,

"She's quite small" Orpha criticised,

"Hmm, she is" Cygnus commented,

"The healer said she was healthy" Narcissa stated as she ran her thumb over her cheek, "She was early also" Narcissa stated,

"I suppose" Orpha stated,

"She'll grow" Cygnus said with a grin as he took Lyra from Narcissa, Lyra seemed to fuss slightly at the movement. She settled before kicking out again. Narcissa noted her father's smirk. Her father seemed to relax with Lyra in his arms eventually.

That night Narcissa placed her new-born down, Narcissa had noted that her child barely seemed to cry, she had talked to her mother who had shrugged and stated that some babies don't. She hummed slightly as she stood and watched her baby. Looking outside into the cold winter air of December she could see the snow beginning to fall on the grounds.

* * *

><p>Narcissa stared at the healer in disbelief, how was that even possible, She thought, she had only had Lyra six months ago,<p>

"Mrs Malfoy, I understand this is a bit of a shock" The healer stated,

"I don't… I mean, I only had Lyra a few months ago" She protested and the healer shrugged,

"It is rare but it can happen" He stated,

"I don't understand" Narcissa stated, "I struggled to get pregnant with Lyra and yet not six months later I'm pregnant again?" Narcissa asked,

"Sometimes, the hormones that keep you fertile stay after your pregnancy, it's rare but it can happen" He stated. Narcissa ran a hand through her hair, she had to tell Lucius. "I mean there are ways of abortion if you're-"

"NO!" Narcissa shouted. This was the one chance she had to have another child, she loved being a mother to Lyra.

"I'll get you all sorted with the same potions as last time" He stated getting up. After she had collected her potions she apparated home. Walking into the bathroom she put her things away before walking into her husband's study, she was happy he was here and not in the office,

"How were the healers?" Lucius asked as he worked,

"I'm pregnant" She stated bluntly, Lucius looked up clearly shocked,

"But the time" He questioned, Narcissa sighed as she walked closer to him.

"Apparently it can happen" Narcissa stated, Lucius sighed as he got up. Walking over to Narcissa he held her as she let out a panicked breath.

Draco was born nine months later, he was a chubby baby and Narcissa and Lucius were quickly thrust into the reality of two young children. Lyra was teething which made matters worse. Narcissa was exhausted. Lyra couldn't stand the pain so she was screaming. Lucius dealt with her the best as he could, Narcissa was exhausted from the attention to Draco. Eventually it was the house eves that dealt with Lyra. Lucius couldn't be in the house all the time. Eventually the stage passed and the couple could relax slightly. Lyra had been used to playing on her own but now her brother wanted everything she had. Needless to say Lyra disagreed. Lyra was also showing signs of magic much to everyone's delight. It had been a normal day, Lyra had been sat playing with her dragon which she had named Alan, Draco was crawling around the house. Narcissa was sat reading, looking up she watched as Draco reached for the dragon, no one touched the dragon. Not even Lucius or Narcissa unless it was to place in Lyra's bed. Lyra had frowned and turned away from him, but Draco continued as he screamed at his sister to give it to him, since he had been born he had gotten everything he wanted. Narcissa had tried to get Lyra to share, well the child did for most. She wasn't overly immersed in toys, except Alan.

"No" Lyra stated and turned back to Alan. This made it worse as Draco screamed at his sister. Lyra had enough and glared at him. Narcissa was shocked when the boy was blasted a small distance across the room. She wasn't sure what was worse. The scream her son let out or the shear panic on her daughters face. Narcissa was up quickly soothing her son. Eventually the baby calmed,

"Lyra" Narcissa began but Lyra was shaking, getting up quickly she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She soothed Draco for the most part but it didn't work he wouldn't let her go. Eventually Lucius returned,

"Cissy what happened?" He asked,

"Lyra did magic today" Narcissa stated,

"Excellent" He grinned,

"She sent Draco half way across room cause he tried to grab the dragon" She stated,

"That bloody dragon" He muttered, "Is he fine?" Lucius asked, Narcissa nodded,

"He wouldn't go down, so I can't go and see to our daughter" Narcissa stated. Lucius held his hand out for the boy. Narcissa handed him Draco, without a word and began upstairs, Draco protested but Lucius quickly shushed the baby. Narcissa walked into her daughters room, to find her curled up with the dragon,

"Lyra" She called to get her daughters attention, she heard the sniffle. Sighing she sat next to her child. "Lyra, you aren't in trouble" Narcissa stated.

"But I huwt him" She said quietly.

"No you scared him" Narcissa corrected, "What you did, is normal" Narcissa tried to explain. Lyra looked up her eyes red and puffy.

"Buw you don't do that" she said. Narcissa thought about a way to explain better,

"Come see" Narcissa stated patting her lap. Lyra crawled from her spot and into her mother's lap. Narcissa concentrated on opening the door, she made the motion, but she wasn't very good at wandless magic. The door opened and then she shut it again with a slam, "See I did what you did" Narcissa explained. Lyra didn't move she was still frowning at the door. "What you did, was completely normal" Narcissa stated, Lyra nodded,

"I'm sorry I scawed Dwaco" Lyra whispered,

"I know" Narcissa stated stroking her hair, "But you mustn't scare him like that again" Narcissa stated gently, Lyra nodded,

"But he wanted Alan, and no one touches Awan" Lyra stated strongly, Narcissa tried not laugh,

"I think Draco knows that now" Narcissa stated with a smile. Lyra grinned innocently back at her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit of Background to start, but it shall pick soon. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood Years

**Hello again, **

**I'd just like to thank everyone for all the favourites, follows, and reviews. **

**Here is the second chapter, moving along quickly I know. I don't think I've enjoyed writing a chapter like this in a while. **

**All Characters, except Lyra, belong to JK Rowling. **

**On a side note, I don't know why but I always think, Lucius would have been a loving father, hence why he is written this way. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lyra ran down the hall as fast as her small legs could carry her, she knew her mother would be home soon. She had left Draco in his room, and she knew that mother would be disappointed if he wasn't there to greet to her. She didn't care, Draco was the golden boy. She came to grinding halt as she passed her father's study. She could hear him inside. She knocked gently,<p>

"Yes?" Was the reply.

"Father?" She asked as she opened the door,

"What is it Lyra I'm busy?" He asked,

"I... I know, I was coming to ask if you wished to greet mother with me" She asked staring at the floor. Lucius looked at his four year old, her blonde hair was annoying her at the length Narcissa had insisted she let it grow too. She stared at the floor waiting for her answer,

"Yes I shall" He said as he walked towards her lifting her into his arms. She grinned and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he jumped with her down the stairs making her scream and laugh, Lucius wasn't sure why he had such a bond with his daughter but it was there, she was blunt and had a strong personality that he had admired since she was a baby. They walked into the drawing room, Lyra squirming to be let down, she was set on the ground and was quickly climbing onto the sill of the window,

"Lyra, please be careful" Lucius implored, it earned him a nonchalant nod as his daughter search the ground for her mother. He followed his daughters gaze out the window as Narcissa apparated back into the grounds. She walked as regal as always back up the path. Lyra was out the room before he could even comprehend where his four year old had gone,

"Lyra?!" He called. Following the sound of his daughter. He chased his child out into the lawn. Narcissa was going to kill him. Running onto the porch, he could see Narcissa lifting Lyra into her arms. Bare feet and all. He grimaced as a single perfect eyebrow raised as she walked past him into the house. Lyra was busy telling Narcissa about her day, as Narcissa clearly checking her child of any damages.

As Lyra finished her ever lengthening story about Alan her toy dragon, fighting the hippogriffs she asked, "How was Nanna mother?" She asked, clearly remembering her manners that Narcissa had tried to drill into her.

"She was fine, and she was ever pleased to hear about your progress with your studies, you did do your studies for today didn't you Lyra?" Narcissa asked and Lyra nodded but refused to look at her mother.

"Lyra?" Lucius asked curiously,

"I got stuck on a couple, Father was busy and I didn't want to disturb him, you said it was rudes" She stated looking at the floor. Narcissa nodded,

"Well go fetch them and I'll help you with them" Narcissa stated, Lyra nodded and ran off. "Do you wish to tell me why our daughter greeted me barefoot Lucius?" Narcissa asked with narrow eyes. Lucius nodded,

"We were coming to meet you together... but she decided to run off without me because she saw you first" He explained earning an eye roll.

"How was your trip dear?" He asked with a smirk wrapping his arms around her, Narcissa rolled her eyes,

"It was fine, mother was fine, and she said she'd like to join us for dinner next week" She stated and Lucius nodded, "Where's Draco?" She asked,

"Upstairs in his room still, he was playing with his toys the last time Dobby checked on him" Narcissa nodded as Lyra came running back into the room,

"Lyra dear, will you please stop running" Narcissa stated, Lyra's grin faded and nodded,

"Sorry mother" She mumbled as she slid up onto the chair in front of the desk and placed her sheets that her tutors had left her on the desk. Narcissa looked through it, she had done most of it but had struggled on either her English writing or the harder math. They sat for hours working on it, Lyra digging in her heels as it came to the English questions,

"I don't understand" Lyra hissed as she frowned down at a grammar question,

"Lyra come now we have done this before" Narcissa stated, Lyra huffed but listened as her mother talked her and she tried to understand, English was not her strong suit. They eventually finished and Lyra promptly ran off, leaving Narcissa running her hand through her hair.

* * *

><p>The following day, Narcissa got ready as Lucius was already in his office,<p>

"I'm going to Diagon Alley do you need anything?" Lucius asked curiously as he pulled his suit jacket on.

"No, I don't but could you take Lyra with you please" Narcissa asked realising that it had been a long time since Lyra and Lucius had actually spent time together outside of the family dinners. Lucius frowned but nodded. Walking out, he called on the four year old who came thundering down the stairs in trousers and a shirt, Lucius's eyebrows raised into his hairline,

"Who dressed you Lyra?" He asked,

"I did, Father" She said proudly grinning. He groaned and looked at the time. He didn't have time to get her changed,

"Very well, come along then" He stated, she grinned and took his hand as they walked into the floo. They entered Diagon Alley, Lyra hadn't seen so many different things, Lucius tugged his daughter to him, "Now listen carefully, you do not wander away from me Lyra, this is a busy place, you could get lost and not be able to get home" He stated and Lyra nodded holding his hand tight. Walking out into the street he went to different shops, the apothecary and the quill shop, all of which Lyra found rather boring, until they walked past the Quidditch shop and Lyra planted her feet. Lucius turned unexpectedly and smirked as his daughter stared into the broom shop, she looked at her father in the best begging look she had. Lucius chuckled,

"We may look but nothing more, we still have many errands to run" He stated. Lyra nodded and ran in, Lucius following, they moved around the store, Lucius watched his daughter run from one broom to the other, reading all the different labels. He had to chuckle. Narcissa would never let her on a broom. She stopped in front of a broom on a stand in the window,

"May I have a broom for my birthday please father?" She asked pleadingly,

"We'll see, but you can't fly an adult broom" Lucius stated pointing to the child's section, she ran over and inspected a few of the brooms. She was clearly unimpressed at the capped speed. Eventually they left the broom they walked into different stores, Lucius was meeting with different business clients. Lyra had never really known what he father did but he realised he was basically some form of merchant, he bought things and sold them on. He ran a big company that she had never seen. They went to Gringotts and Lyra plastered herself to her father's side at the site of the goblins, Lucius had to admit that seeing a goblin for a first time at the age of four would be quite traumatizing. He lay his hand on her hair soothingly. They made their extractions before leaving. They flooed home, around the middle of the afternoon. Lyra disappeared in to the library as the child often did, Narcissa appeared with Draco on her hip, "Did you get everything you needed?" Lucius nodded,

"Yes, I also discovered my daughter's birthday present" He said with a grin, Narcissa raised a shocked eyebrow,

"And what might that be?" She asked in disbelief, Lucius was awful at giving his children gifts,

"A broomstick" He stated with a grin,

"No." Narcissa stated lowering Draco to the ground, the four year old quickly ran off.

"What do you mean no?" He asked,

"It's dangerous Lucius, and besides it's not something that is appropriate" She stated,

"It's a trainer broom Narcissa, its safe, and I'd teach her." He stated,

"Either way it isn't appropriate" She stated.

"Well, I will buy my daughter the one thing she has asked for" Lucius stated crossing his arms. Narcissa was furious,

"What will people say Lucius having our daughter act like a boy" She hissed, Lucius shrugged,

"You clearly didn't see what she had dressed herself in this morning" He mused only making Narcissa angrier.

"Fine through our social status to hell" She huffed storming away. Lucius always enjoyed winding her up but for once he wasn't going to let his child be kept in this social norm.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Lyra's birthday to roll around, she was sat at breakfast with her brother when their family began arriving, her mother had forced her to wear a stupid dress. She tugged at the collar once more,<p>

"Lyra Septima Malfoy, don't you dare rip your dress" Narcissa scolded, glaring at her daughter from across the table. Lyra huffed and stared into plate,

"Sorry Mother" She huffed, as family members began arriving they moved into the drawing room. Lyra opened presents, most were from family members and most were dresses, or books. She inspected the books most. Her cousin Regulus had given her Quidditch through the ages. She hugged him tightly at that. Narcissa glared at Lucius as he grinned at his wife while he saw how happy his daughter was.

"Why can't I have a present?" Draco whined, Lyra glared at her brother,

"When it is your birthday you shall have a present" Lucius sneered at him, when she had finished opening them, she thanked everyone for their gifts, like her mother had told her.

"Lyra, your father has one more gift for you" Narcissa stated beckoning the girl over. Lyra frowned as she crawled onto her mother's lap. Lucius returned with a packaged broom. Narcissa could see Lyra's eyes widen significantly,

"Thank you, thank you thank you thank" She screeched as Lucius handed her the package. She ripped the paper of it and held it proudly. Lucius chuckled as she held the broom.

"Can I ride it now father?" She asked with a grin,

"I'll show you for a short while but we have guests to entertain" He stated, Lyra nodded and ran outside with Lucius short on her heels,

"Lyra slow down" Lucius called as his daughter sprinted out the house. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Honestly Narcissa, how unladylike, giving her that toy, she's meant to be a Malfoy, she can't be whizzing about on a broomstick" Orpha stated disdainfully.

"I was not the one that got her it, ask your son" Narcissa sneered.

"Well I suppose Draco can get it when he becomes old enough next year" Orpha stated with a smirk. Druella snorted,

"As if that will get the girl of the broom" Druella stated from the window watching the small blonde haired girl in the driveway, Lucius frantically watching her, his long hair becoming slightly dishevelled.

"She will be raised as an appropriate young lady, Orpha you can count on that" Narcissa stated. Orpha merely sneered. After an hour, the two returned, both father and daughter were a mess, Lyra's dress was ruined and Lucius looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"What in merlins name happened?" Narcissa asked, as her Druella and Abraxas clearly tried not to laugh.

"It was so much fun, Mother, I was going super-fast wasn't I father?" She said with an oblivious grin, to the look of horror on her mother and grandmothers face. Narcissa shook her head,

"Dobby!" She shouted. Dobby quickly appeared.

"Yes mistress" He asked,

"Take Lyra upstairs and get her cleaned and changed" She stated as she glared at her husband.

"I believe change her into flying clothes would be best Dobby" Abraxas stated, the room turned and frowned at the older man, "I want to see my granddaughter on her broom" He stated as Lyra grinned, she grabbed dobby and dragged him upstairs,

"Come Dobby" She stated, Poor Elf, the room thought.

"As for you" Narcissa rounded on her husband,

"Now really isn't the time Narcissa" He stated, "My child is happy, that is all that matters" He stated, making Narcissa stare dumbfounded at him, "What she does at home does not change our social standing, what she does outside and at our parties is different" He stated, Narcissa gaped at him. She still couldn't believe that the most proper traditionalist man she knew had just bought his daughter a broom and taught her how to ride it himself. She shook her head as Lyra appeared,

"I'm ready grandfather" Lyra shouted,

"Lyra" Narcissa scolded,

"Sorry" She said looking away. Abraxas nodded and let himself be led out, Narcissa paled as Lyra led him out in trousers and a shirt that she had most certainly not bought her daughter,

"Lucius, where did our child get those clothes?" Narcissa asked, Lucius frowned and shrugged,

"Oh that was me, dear, Lucius mentioned to me that he was getting her a broom stick so I had dobby put them up stairs" Druella stated from her chair. Orpha was stood watching her husband,

"Mother may I go watch Lyra?" Draco asked, Narcissa nodded and the four year old ran out after his sister. Narcissa rubbed her temples as she tried to regain her composure. She felt Lucius's hand on her shoulder,

"She's happy Cissy" He whispered and Narcissa nodded.

* * *

><p>Lyra walked steadily down the hall, she clutched Alan the purple Dragon to her small chest as the thunder and lightning struck around the large house.<em> Don't be scared, don't be scared<em>, She chanted to herself as she walked carefully down the hall. A loud rumble of thunder covered the sky sending her running to her parents study. She knocked quickly and panicked. She could hear her father mutter behind the door as she stood shaking in her nightdress. Lucius opened the door to see a flash of platinum blonde ran into him. Looking down shocked,

"Lyra?" He asked shocked that his daughter was even up at this time, let alone the fact she was clutching at his trousers. Narcissa had stood and could see the four year clutching at her father,

"Lyra? What happened?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Lucius tutted as the girl just shook her head. She was trying to keep her tears at bay as a Malfoy did not cry.

"We cannot fix it if you don't tell us child" Lucius stated crouching down to Lyra's height,

"Had a bad dream" Lyra muttered knowing her father would most likely find it stupid. "There was a scary man" She mumbled into her father's shirt. Lucius sighed as he looked at Narcissa, unsure what to do. Narcissa had been raised to be a mother,

"Come here Lyra" Narcissa instructed. The girl looked at her mother before shuffling closer to her father as another crack of lightning hit the ground.

"It's only lightning child" Lucius stated as he stood. Lifting Lyra into his arms, he held her as she clutched at him tightly.

"You have to make him go away Father" Lyra mumbled. Lucius frowned as Narcissa tried not to smile, her daughter thought the dark lord was still in her room.

"Yes Lucius, you have to make this 'Scary Man' go away" Narcissa instructed as she lifted Lyra from her husband. Lucius looked perplexed as he watched his wife move back to her chair with their daughter, he marveled for a moment as he watched her place Lyra on her hip and find the child's favourite book within seconds before sitting down and moved Lyra into her lap as she opened Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Lyra didn't look at the book until her father began to leave,

"Wait" She called crawling out of Narcissas lap,

"What now?" He asked impatiently. Lyra ran to her father's desk where his wand and picked it up carefully and walked over,

"You need your wand" She instructed before running quickly back to Narcissa who lifted her up and began reading about dragons to the four year old. Lucius huffed and marched to his daughters room, he was never in her room. Why would he need to be? Walking in he flicked on the lights and looked about, the window had cracked open slightly. Flicking his wand he shut it as he searched the room, knowing his daughter she'd know if he didn't do it. Huffing that there was nothing there, he walked back to the study. He stopped short as he listened to his wife tell Lyra about the dragons.

"The Hebridean is my favourite" He heard Lyra mumble, he could see she was falling asleep in Narcissa's arms.

"Mine is the welsh green" Narcissa whispered to Lyra, Lucius smirked,

"Why?" Lyra asked as she yawned. This seemed to shock Narcissa slightly,

"I don't know" Narcissa admitted, "They always have been" She admitted. Kissing her daughters hair, Lucius walked in quietly as he watched his daughter fall asleep in Narcissa's lap.

* * *

><p>Lyra sat patiently waiting on her parents to awaken. She huffed as she looked at the time once more, it was already 7am, and she huffed her impatience. Didn't they understand that she wanted to open her presents. Lyra crept out of her room, checked the hallway and crept down the halls. She eventually reached her parent's large door. She managed to turn the handle, she was on her tip toes. The door opened and she swung forward. Her parents still fast asleep in their bed. Smirking she crept forward. She wasn't surprised that her mother, even in her sleep, looked put together. Tugged the quilt, she heard her father grumble on the other side of the bed. She walked closer to her mother,<p>

"Mother" She whispered, Narcissa mumbled in her sleep. Huffing she tugged her mother's hand. Narcissa groaned in annoyance opened her eyes. "Mother come on, it's Christmas" She whispered excitedly.

"Lyra?" Her mother questioned rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"Come on" Lyra huffed tugging the quilt.

"It's early, Lyra, we have to wait for your grandparents" Narcissa explained quietly. Lyra sighed impatiently,

"Please" She begged. Narcissa tried not to smile, patting the bed she lifted Lyra into the large bed,

"Try and go back to sleep" Narcissa implored. Lyra huffed as she lay down in the large bed. She had never been in her parent's room, she wasn't really allowed. She curled up under the heavy duvet, her mother holding her close to her, she frowned, it must be because it was Christmas, she concluded. Alan was lying next to her, he concluded the same thing. She curled into her mother's body, her arm cradling, Lyra could feel her eyes begin to get heavy once more. Yawning she fell slowly back asleep. Narcissa smirked, she could have at least twenty minutes extra sleep, till Draco woke.

Lyra woke nearly an hour later, her mother and father were both awake and getting dressed around her. She looked about, her mother was placing her earrings in, and her father was fixing his tie.

"Good you're up, we've been waiting to open presents" Her father teased. Lyra glared making him chuckle as he walked out the room. Slipping out of the large bed, Lyra ran to her room, she tried to make it into her favourite trousers and a shirt before her mother got there. It didn't work. Her mother scowled and picked out a black dress with bows on it.

"No" She said pointedly Narcissa raised an unimpressed eyebrow that dared her to challenge her further. Her mother helped her dress and Lyra huffed in deterrence of the itchy material. "Why can't I wear the clothes Nanna got me" Lyra asked staring longingly at the skinny jeans.

"Because we're having the Christmas party this evening and we have to look presentable" Narcissa stated.

"But" Lyra tried to protest earning a look from her mother which pointedly shut her up. Lyra sighed as she was dressed and walked down stairs. She could hear her grandmother in the living room and grimaced. Walking in behind her mother she tried to hide from the vile woman,

"Lyra, there you are" Orpha stated. Lyra forced a smile at the wrinkled pale woman,

"Hello grandmother" She said politely.

"Come here girl, let me look at you" Lyra glanced at her mother in protest before walking across the room to the woman. Orpha looked her over critically, occasionally prodding at her.

"Are you not feeding the poor girl Narcissa?" Orpha asked critically of Narcissa who gritted her teeth.

"Shall we open presents?" Abraxas suggested. Lyra grinned but discovered her brother was already beneath the tree. She glared but quickly walked over to her father and sat next to him, especially before Orpha got her hands on the girl again. By the time Draco had resurfaced he had pushed all his own presents into a pile and didn't acknowledge any one else. She looked up at her father who rolled his eyes,

"Father, could you distribute the presents?" He asked the older man nodded and lent down from his chair and began to pass them about. They passed them out, Lyra opened them all, there were some there from cousins she had never heard off, and most of them were books or clothes. She got a few toys, but compared to her brother it was nothing. She was passed a present that said it was from her mother, frowning she opened the parcel the book, she grinned as there were two books inside, _Men who love dragons too much _and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. _Lyra grinned as she hugged her parents.

"Thank you" She grinned, Narcissa nodded with a smile. As lunch passed the party began and many of the pureblood families arrives. Draco quickly disappeared with Crabbe and Goyle, Lyra could see them running around snickering. She rolled her eyes, as she walked around the manner. She could see the Carrow sister running towards her, _Brilliant_ Lyra thought with a grimace.

"Hi Lyra" Flora gushed, "Do you want to come play with us?" They asked together, Lyra panicked she couldn't say no, then she'd know that she didn't like her.

"She can't" A voice said from behind her. Turning, she could see Tracey sneering at them, both glared before running off. Lyra grinned,

"Did you bring your broom?" Lyra asked with a grin,

"Course come on" Tracey grinned as the two ran off. Lucius watched the two as they disappeared knowing exactly what the two were up too. He groaned before he was brought into another conversation with his wife,

"Narcissa-" He began,

"So Lucius how is business?" Beatrice Goyle asked. He was quickly pulled into the conversation. Lyra and Tracey however where upstairs on their broomsticks. Lyra spun over her friend as she grabbed the ball from her,

"Lyra!" Tracey shouted, making Lyra laugh as she flew down the stairs to avoid her friend. Lucius could hear the commotion and tried to distract his wife. Lyra didn't expect her brother to be on his own broomstick however. The siblings collided. Lyra screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. Lucius stood rigid as he heard the cries. Running into the foyer to see his daughter clutched her wrists and his son rubbing his shoulder glaring at his sister.

"What in Merlin happened?" Narcissa shouted, walking quickly to her daughter,

"I rode into him" Lyra whimpered as Narcissa inspected her arm,

"What do you mean rode into him Lyra?" Narcissa tried not to growl,

"She flew into me, Father!" Draco screeched, "Look at my broom it's ruined" He stated,

"Not now Draco" Lucius stated.

"Her arms broken" Narcissa stated lifting her daughter promptly into her arms.

"I'll get the potion" Druella stated as she walked to the kitchen, Lyra wasn't stopping her tears now. It hurt a lot more than when she had fallen before.

"This is why I was against the broom Lucius" Narcissa hissed at her husband, "Deal with the guests" She stated snidely. Lucius sighed rubbing his temples. "Dobby" He shouted, the small elf apparated in,

"Yes sir" he squeeked,

"Deal with this" He instructed pointing at the mess on the floor. He could see both brooms were broken.

Narcissa sat Lyra on the table as her mother handed her the potion,

"Lyra hold still" Narcissa stated as she drew her wand, pointing her wand at her daughter's arm, "Episkey" She stated and heard the bone pop back into place. Lyra whimpered as more tears poured from her eyes, "Ferula" Narcissa stated and Lyra felt her arm numb for a moment before moving her small fingers. "Good" Narcissa muttered, "Now what were you doing on your broom?" Narcissa asked sharply,

"We were only playing, we were upstairs out of the way, I flew down the stairs to turn and trick Tracey before flying up" She explained, "I didn't know Draco was at the bottom of the stairs and then we crashed" She mumbled. Narcissa sighed,

"You know better than to fly in the house" Narcissa criticised,

"I was bored" Lyra protested with a frown,

"Lyra, you know why we have these parties, you shouldn't have been flying in the house, you know better, there will be no more flying" Narcissa stated sharply. Lyra frowned before slipping off the table,

"Thank you for healing my arm" Lyra stated frowning at the ground. "I'll be in my room, I'm tired" She stated before running away from her mother. Narcissa stood there in shock,

"What just happened?" Narcissa asked her mother in disbelief,

"You just told your daughter that she wasn't allowed to fly anymore" Druella stated, "The one thing she loves most" She added. Narcissa dropped her head into her hands and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do with her?" Narcissa whimpered, "All she does is fly and read and want to wear boys clothes, she has no interest in being an acceptable young girl" Narcissa stated, Druella smirked,

"Neither did Bella at that age" Druella stated, "And look how that turned out" Druella stated in disdain, Narcissa smirked, her sister was slightly unstable,

"So what do I do Mother?" Narcissa asked, "What would you do?" She asked,

"Let her be herself" Druella stated,

"But people-"

"Screw people, this is your family, nothing else matters" Druella stated sharply,

"I should really give in to this?" Narcissa asked desperately,

"Yes" Druella stated, "Cissy, she will be a brilliant witch one day, and you don't want her to turn her back on her family" Druella stated. Narcissa paled at the thought. Nodding she gathered her dress and marched after her daughter, walking through the dining room with poise, she was stopped by Mr Davis with Tracey on his hip

"Narcissa, I am so sorry" Vince Davis stated,

"Now really isn't the time" Narcissa stated bluntly walking quickly upstairs. Lyra was curled up in her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Alan, her chin resting on the Dragons head as she stared out her window. Narcissa hadn't realised how tall she was, that was her father in laws fault. "Lyra, may I come in?" She asked her daughter, Lyra looked up from her spot, she tried not to glare at her mother, Narcissa felt her gut twist in guilt, it was clear her daughter had been crying, her eyes red and puffy on her pale face, Narcissa walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "I over reacted" She admitted, she wasn't sure if Lyra was listening, "Lyra, I know your father and I are hard on you but it's only because we want you to do well" Narcissa tried,

"I don't want to wear dresses, and be a snob, I want to fly and be comfy, and I hate these stupid things" Lyra burst, tugging at the collar of the dress.

"I know sweetheart, which is why I won't make you wear them anymore" Narcissa stated quickly, Lyra looked up from her tugging,

"You won't?" She squeaked,

"I can't promise I won't try but no I won't" She stated, holding her arms open. Narcissa had to admit she was hurt when her daughter looked her up and down trying to work out if she was lying. Lyra crawled into her mother's arms Narcissa held her tightly,

"I'm sorry I was flying in the house" Lyra apologised.

"As long as you don't do it again" Narcissa stated. Lyra nodded quickly. Narcissa took in her daughter dress she could see it was ruined. Sighing she stood. "Let's get you changed." Narcissa stated and Placed Lyra down pulling out the jeans and top. She quickly changed her and they made their way downstairs as Lyra told her about the new facts she had discovered from her new Dragon book. Narcissa listened intently as she made her way back into the room. Neither mother nor daughter missed the look of disgust from Orpha. People came up and made conversation with Narcissa, most asking if Lyra was okay. Eventually Orpha appeared in front of them,

"Honestly Narcissa, letting her walk around in such clothes" Orpha sneered, "She may stay with me for the summer, clearly whatever teachings you are offering are not working on the girl. Lyra gripped her mother's hand as much as Narcissa's gripped Lyra's,

"Thank you for the offer mother, but I believe Druella has already offered to keep Lyra for when we are away in France in June" Lucius stated as he appeared. Narcissa gritted her teeth tightly.

"Very well, still son, know my invitation is still there" Orpha sneered, Narcissa gritted her teeth. At the rate the woman was going Narcissa was going to hex the old bat.

* * *

><p><strong>Few long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up ASAP.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

**Hello Again, **

**I'd like to thank you all for all of your reviews, favorites, follows. You all seem dead into it, and eager to know what happens with Lyra, so without further a due: **

**Disclaimer: Everything besides Lyra belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Years passed and Narcissa had kept to her promise to Lyra not once had she forced her daughter into a dress. Lyra had stood on her eleventh birthday staring at the Hogwarts letter, mentally debating if she wanted to go to the school, she was stood outside her parents study. She could hear them discussing it.<p>

"She shall not be going to that stupid school" She could hear her father hiss,

"Well, she certainly won't be going anywhere else Lucius" Narcissa stated,

"Narcissa, you know her talents would be wasted at that school" Lucius stated,

"I've spoken to the Headmaster at Durmstang-" Lucius began

"No, Lucius" Narcissa stated, "That school is awful" Narcissa stated, "If she's not going to Hogwarts then she'll go to Beaxbatons"

"You know as good as I, that if Dumbledore gets his hands on Lyra, he will mould her into a blood-traitor" He sneered. Lyra could hear her mother pacing know. She had to intervene. Sighing, Lyra walked into her father's study her head held high,

"What do you think you're doing Lyra?" Lucius hissed,

"I've made up my mind" She interrupted, "I'll go to Durmstrang" She stated. Narcissa had her head in her hands now. "I won't be a blood traitor Mother" She stated,

"There is no proof you would be Lyra" Narcissa stated,

"The girl has made her decision Narcissa" Lucius stated with a proud gleam in his eyes. "I'll write to Karkaroff" He stated with a nod. Lyra nodded, as she put the letter on the desk her father gestured for her to sit. Reluctantly she did, "You know Durmstrang start a year later than Hogwarts" Lucius explained, Lyra nodded, "they say it's because of the age limit to develop ones magic, either way, you won't start for another year, you will begin the same year as your brother" He stated,

"I won't send them both away Lucius" Narcissa snapped,

"Of course not Cissy" He stated, "Lyra shall go to Durmstrang, and Draco shall go to Hogwarts" He stated. Lyra nodded. Lyra looked at her mother, it was clear she had been crying, she felt her mother's pain. She was going to be away from home, a long way away. Lucius walked over and held his wife, while gesturing for Lyra to leave. She nodded quickly and left, she had never really been good at compassion.

* * *

><p>Eventually they went into Diagon Alley, Draco was glaring at people as they walked down the street. He always thought he was so high and mighty.<p>

"Shall we split up" Lucius stated, "I shall take Lara to get her things, Narcissa you take Draco?" He asked, Narcissa quickly nodded,

"Come Draco" She stated as she walked quickly away. Draco scrambled to catch up.

"Lyra, what do you require first" He asked, she read out the list and they headed to the different shops. After a while, she was getting weary looking for things,

"Father, how will I get all these things to Durmstrang?" She asked,

"I'll charm you luggage so that it will have a time on it before it will return to proper size" he stated. "I spoke to Igor and he said we should be able to get your robes at Madam Malkins, is there anything else you wish to get?" He asked, she thought about it and ran her hand through her long hair,

"I know it's silly but, may I cut my hair?" She asked, he looked down at her curiously,

"Even I'm not that brave against your mother Lyra" he stated. Lyra shrugged, it was worth a shot and they continued. They got her robes, books, cauldron and other things they would need. They met Narcissa and Draco outside Olivanders and walked in together,

"Ah the Malfoys, how may I help?" Mr Olivader asked wearily,

"I'd like to purchase two wands today" Lucius stated. Olivander nodded and Lucius shoved Draco forward. Mr Olivander produced his measuring tape and began measuring all parts of Draco, his arms, head and chest. Lyra watched curiously as the man began raiding boxes, "Ah why don't you take a look at this, a yew wand. It is just a bit over ten and one-quarter inches long. The core consists of phoenix tailfeather." He handed it to Draco who looked at it curiously,

"Well give it a wave" He stated, Draco did as he was told and made the vase in the corner explode, Lyra rolled her eyes, _He could be such an idiot sometimes_. "Hmm" Olivander pondered before disappearing back into the stacks. "Ah here try this, Hawthorn, 10", with Unicorn hair. Reasonably springy" He stated handing Draco the wand, he flicked it and they watched the chair elevate before setting back down,

"Excellent" He said. Draco grinned, Lyra rolled her eyes. "Know for you my dear" He said. He measured Lyra, while Draco boasted about his new wand. He brought the first one out, "You may like this, an ash wand. It is just a bit over eleven and one-half inches long. It has a core of veela hair" Lyra waved it and watched the chair Draco had just levitated burst into flames,

"Nope" Olivander stated as he raced back into the stacks, he returned with a number of boxes a few minutes later, "Why don't you take a look at this, a pine wand. In length, it is ten and one-half inches long. It has a core of phoenix tail feather." Lyra waved it to have boxes shoot across the room. "Hmm tricky" He said. She heard her father huff his impatience, Olivander disappeared once more and returned with a dusty looking wand box.

"Here" He stated, "Twelve inches long, bloodwood. Its core is thestrail bone" He stated, She waved it and the boxes that were now on the floor levitated.

"Excellent" he stated, Lucius stepped forward,

"How much?" He asked,

"For both 14 galleons sir" Olivander stated, Lucius dropped the money into the man's hand before leaving Lyra collected her box and wand, thanking him she walked out after her parents.

"Is there anything else we need?" Lucius asked,

"May we go to the Quidditch shop father?" Draco asked, Lucius rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Very well" He drawled. They walked into the shop and Lyra wandered around the see the Nimbus 2000, She could see her parents outside talking, she knew it would be about her father's duty, or his work, she was never sure. Lyra examined the latest Quidditch through the ages edition. Eventually she grew bored and walked out. She could see Draco practically drooling over it. She knew father would never buy it for him. Especially since first years weren't allowed brooms at Hogwarts. Walking outside she saw her parents look at her curiously,

"If you are coming to ask me to get a new cleaning kit for your comet…" Lucius stated, Lyra frowned,

"I didn't want anything Father" Lyra stated, Lucius nodded as Draco appeared,

"Father, Father, have you seen the new Nimbus" He stated,

"No Draco, you are not getting it" Lucius stated firmly, Draco's grin fell as he sneered at the ground, "Now your mother has just informed me that you both need owls, now come, the sooner we get out of here the better" Lucius stated. They nodded and followed their parents down the alley. They picked out owls, Lyra's was a barn owl that was easy enough to carry. Draco had picked a large Eagle owl, which he was pointedly struggling with it.

"Making up for size Draco?" Lyra teased down to him. Draco glared at his sister.

"Shut up Lyra" He hissed.

"Come children" Narcissa stated as they walked to the nearest floo.

* * *

><p>Lyra stood in at the station as her mother saw Draco off. She was acting like she was never going to see him again, she rolled her eyes at him,<p>

"You'll write to us when you arrive and are sorted" Narcissa stated,

"Of course Mother" He stated as she hugged him again,

"Remember and only mix with right people Draco" Lucius stated, Draco nodded,

"Goodbye Lyra" he sneered at her and she rolled her eyes,

"Bye" She said as she adjusted her own case, she was getting the floo network with her father. "Have fun mixing with Mudbloods Draco" She sneered. He glared,

"Enough you two" Narcissa scolded, "Best go Draco, the train will be leaving soon" She stated, he nodded and promptly got on the train. Lyra wasn't sure what was worse, that he hadn't said a final goodbye to their mother or he had just hopped on and hadn't looked back. Either way her mother looked ready to cry. She rolled her eyes, her mother would never let her look so weak so why was she suddenly doing it, Lyra stood tall and looked pointedly at her father who was holding his wife's shoulders,

"Be patient Lyra" He instructed quietly, she nodded and waited for her mother to compose herself. As they moved on they walked to the nearest floo and took the exit. Walking out, Lyra quickly wrapped herself in her robes. She was freezing her father appeared with her mother and they walked towards the large gates that students were walking into.

"I want you to work hard Lyra, if I hear that you are slacking-" Lucius threatened,

"You won't father" She cut him off. He clasped her shoulder tightly,

"Good" He stated she nodded as her mother embraced her tightly,

"Be careful" Her mother whispered as she kissed her cheek. Lyra nodded and gripped the trunk.

"You best go" Lucius instructed, "He said that the carriages take you up to the school" He stated pointing to gates. Lyra nodded before looking down at herself she was still in her home wear, Lucius huffed and waved his wand quickly changing them,

"Sorry father, it's just you said you didn't want me upstaging Draco" She said and he nodded.

"I'm well aware" He stated. "Now you best be off" Lucius said, "We'll see you at Christmas" He stated and Lyra nodded, She grabbed her case as her mother hugged her tightly once more before she made her way to the carriages, she was nervous, she quickly noted some other students her age and made her way towards them and their carriage.

"Zdraveĭte" A boy stated,

"Hello" She said,

"Ah you az englizh" He stated, Lyra nodded, "I am Alek" He introduced,

"Lyra" She greeted he nodded,

"dis is, Rhea Burkhart" He introduced a girl whom she nodded too. They got in the carriages and sat as they made their way into the castle. That night she wrote to her parents to she was fine and the classes started tomorrow and she was happy. For once she was ready for a new start by herself.

* * *

><p>Lyra raced down the corridor, her book bag slung over her shoulder as her crimson robes bristled behind her, and she was so late for the floo. Christmas had come round much quicker than she could imagine. She had been immersed in her studies. Her favourite had been potions, Professor Krupin, kept them all on their toes, he was a difficult teacher but he had helped most of them thrive, their Defence against the Dark arts were more hands on than she had thought, every class was met with a duel, sometimes they did theory. Lyra was sure that most of her studies were similar to Draco's, walking into the floo, she travelled home. Walking in she dropped her things,<br>"Treacle" She called, the small elf popped in,

"Yes miss?" She asked,

"Could you take my things to my room please, also, where is everyone?" She asked, Treacle nodded,

"Everyone is in the dining room miss" Treacle explained, Lyra nodded and walked into the dining room,

"You're late" Her father stated as she walked into the large room,

"Sorry class ran late" She stated as she walked in, her thick boots clicking on the hardwood floor. She looked around the table, her grandparents were there; Druella and Orpha were sat at opposite ends of the table. Sitting she sat at the empty seat that was obviously left for her. A plate was promptly placed in front of her.

"How is school, dear?" Narcissa asked,

"Excellent, I was chosen for Chaser of the house team" She stated easily, she hadn't told her family just her father. Draco spluttered out his soup,

"What?" he asked in his high pitched voice, "How? You're a first year, as am I, first years can't play for house teams" He stated furious,

"Apparently that's just Hogwarts" Lyra stated with a shrug,

"Father!" Draco protested,

"That's excellent Lyra" Narcissa stated,

"Excellent?" Orpha stated, "You're a young lady of the Malfoy name, you should not be racing around on broomsticks" She stated looking down her nose at Lyra. Lyra shrugged,

"Well I was, and what was it you used to tell me grandmother, I should always be loyal" Lyra sneered. Lucius chocked on his soup from laughing. Coughing he chuckled,

"She has a point mother" He said with a smirk, Orpha huffed,

"What are you classes like dear?" Druella asked, quickly making a change in the conversation.

"Good" Lyra stated, "Potions seems to be my favourite, we have to practice our Potions on our animals, a boy in my year accidentally gave his rat permanent boils it took him six days to get it fixed." Lyra stated. Orpha seemed to like this and cackled, Draco had gone bright red in fury. "How is Hogwarts Draco?" She asked with a smirk,

"Father I demand a transfer" He stated,

"No" Narcissa stated shortly,

"What do you mean no?" Draco sneered, "Father-"

"Your mother said no Draco" Lucius stated firmly. Draco looked ready to lunge across the table at his sister. Lyra tried not to grin as she ate. They made idle conversation, Lyra talked to Druella about everything, her grandmother encouraging her flying. The annual Christmas party quickly rolled around and as Lyra was beginning to get ready, her mother appeared. Lyra took one look at the dress and rolled her eyes,

"You promised" She bit out,

"I know, it's just this a big party dear and-"

"No" Lyra stated quickly. "I've already got my outfit mother" She stated. Lyra pulled the skinny tailored suit out._ She had heels at least_. Narcissa thought. Sighing she nodded,

"Fine" Narcissa stated as she walked out the tall blondes room. Narcissa dressed in her immaculate ballgown as Lucius wore his teal suit. Walking down the stairs she could see guests already arriving, Lyra had slipped into the festivities while talking with the Zabini's, Narcissa didn't miss the small frown at what Lyra was wearing, she was in light grey suit pants, her heels suede to match her dark green shirt. Narcissa smirked, only her mother would get her something like that. Narcissa looked for her son to find him boasting about how he was at Hogwarts and smirked, he always wanted the best she smirked. Lyra mingled throughout most of the night much to her annoyance, she wasn't a very good people person. Eventually she walked over to the small buffet on the table, she picked at a few things until she saw Orpha make her way towards her, and she tried to hide her groan. Orpha walked over with a critical eye,

"What on earth are you wearing girl?" She asked snidely,

"Clothes grandmother" Lyra stated dryly,

"How dare you, you insolent little-" Orpha began.

"Mother, there you are" Lucius called walking over and shutting her grandmother up, "Is everything alright?" He asked carefully,

"Yes of course Lucius, except what my granddaughter is wearing" She stated with a cold glare at Lyra,

"She's wearing what she is comfortable in Mother" He stated looking his daughter up and down. Lyra rolled her eyes at the two, her father was always such a kiss ass to her grandmother,

"Well if we all did that, then we'd wander around in our nightgowns" She stated, "Go get changed into something appropriate girl" She stated,

"No" Lyra stated defiantly, She pushed off her leaning position against the table, "Both Mother and Father condone this, if you have a problem, then leave" She stated, she'd had enough, since she was a child her grandmother had criticised everything she had done. Orpha looked ready to kill her, she wouldn't put it past the elder witch, ever since her grandfather had passed away, everything had gone south with her, she had become worse in her blood purity ideas, her anger management was awful.

"Why you little-"

"Orpha" Druella greeted warmly as she walked over, "How are you dear? Lyra you look lovely in the robes I got you, I knew I made a good choice" Druella gushed,

"If you'll excuse me grandmother, I have people to see" Lyra lied as she practically sprinted to other side of the room away from her father's mother who looked ready to hex her. Her father on the other hand also looked ready to hex her, she sighed as he thundered over to her,

"How dare you speak to your grandmother that way" He hissed quietly,

"I lost my temper, I'm sorry" She tried,

"You're lucky she didn't get your hands on you" He stated,

"I told her the truth" Lyra hissed, "She is always criticising me, it was time she got a taste of what it's like" Lyra stated almost vindictively, Lucius stared at his eldest child in shock, she had never lost her temper or threatened anyone but her brother, both Lucius and Narcissa had put it down to sibling rivalry. Lucius tried not grin as his daughter folded her arms. "She's a cow" She muttered,

"Well, this is interesting" Lucius muttered, just then, he turned to see Draco be pushed to the ground by Marcus Flint. Lucius sighed, as he heard,

"My father will hear about this" Draco hissed. Lucius shook his head,

"Go help your brother" He instructed his daughter, Lyra looked at him in shock, _No punishment?_ She thought, frowning she walked over to see her brother being teased by Marcus Flint and Graham Montague, she watched for a few moments as they pushed him around a little, sighing she walked closer, Marcus and Graham both faltered as she walked over,

"Well if it isn't the Durmstrang Princess" Graham taunted,

"Look who it is, the two idiots who were unfortunately invited" She muttered, "Ever going to get your teeth fixed Flint?" She taunted as she picked her brother up off the floor,

"Like you care" He muttered, "Give him back, he's not done squealing yet" he grinned, she did hear her brother whimper, _for the love of Merlin, _She thought. She rolled her eyes and shoved her brother in the direction of their family,

"You know, the thing about Durmstrang is, and we actually learn the curses you're taught to defend" She threatened, "Like to see how good your defence is Marcus?" She threatened, he looked about in slight panic, Durmstrang's reputation was preceding itself. He looked at Montague and nodded for them to re-join the party. Rolling her eyes, she walked past her brother,

"I had them" He stated,

"Then why did father send me to help you" She stated shoving past him with a pointed glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I hate to admit but I did struggle to write this chapter mainly just because there was so much I wanted to put in. So what did you think? I know many of you wanted her to go to Hogwarts but don't fear, we shall get to that. Muwhaha, anyway, <strong>

**Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Teachings

**Hello Again, **

**I am back and you all have no idea how hard it was to get this chapter out, I have worked super hard on getting it you. **

**As always my chapters don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. **

**Everything besides Lyra belong to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As her third year rolled around, Lyra began to notice the change in her brother, he became more and more stuck up, closer to her father as he began teaching them different things, he taught Draco how to organise his time and do minor things in the business, things Lyra had been doing since she was ten, he began to give his daughter more powers, he would employ her over the summer, and she would accompany him to meetings when she was home. Lyra enjoyed it she had to admit but she didn't share everything with her father, like how she had been kissed in second year and punched the poor boy in the face, she got into detention but she realised then that she would be disowned if she told her father that she didn't have any attraction to men, her mother would have a fit and her grandmother would probably hex her into next week. Lyra sighed as she thought about how she was going to explain her life to her parents, she'd probably be disowned. Floating in the clouds she sighed, she began to drift towards the ground, which was until her brother came hurtling through the clouds, she felt his foot skiff her back as she rolled,<p>

"Do pay attention sister" He called snidely as he flew through the air. Rolling her eyes she turned and began chasing after him, she knew he was practicing for Quidditch, she was going to put him on his ass. She thought, she could see the snitch, lying flat against the broom she sped forward, she judged the distance from the ground, they weren't that high, as she levelled with her brother, he frowned deeply and shoved against her, Lyra was lean but she was taller and stronger than her brother, moving her foot she kicked his leg, throwing him off balance, she knew their family and close friends were watching them. She swirled above him and lay flat on her broom as she followed the snitch. She knew her brother was having none of it. He caught up and shoved her hard with his elbow, she'd had enough of his dirty play, they wouldn't allow this anywhere else, she glance down to see her father grin. She shoved her brother hard with her body, pushing him to the ground. As they neared the ground she kicked him, knocking him to the ground. She heard him cough and splutter as she sped back off chasing the snitch, she hated being a seeker, she loved the quaffle, it was her favourite, she liked the idea of scoring, working the hardest at it. She caught the snitch pretty quickly after that, it wasn't like it was a hard task she thought. Landing she placed it in the box and put her broom away. She turned to find her brother glaring at her,

"Why did you knock me off?" He growled,

"Because you were being a cheat" She stated simply.

"How dare you accuse me of-" He spluttered,

"Would you like me to show you how you were being a cheat" She threatened, "I'm sure everyone would love to see" She growled. He faltered at her before muttering,

"I can't wait for you to go back to school",

"Neither can I" Lyra mused as she walked into the house, she could see the Carrow twins, one waved with a wink in her eye and she grimaced, she wasn't going to drop to that level. Walking in she untied her hair and ran her fingers through it.

* * *

><p>As the holidays came to an end she walked into her common room to find her friend's Alek, Rhea and Somner studying,<p>

"Lyra, couldz you help me with charmz. I still do not understand" He stated, Lyra smirked in the three years she had known him and his accent hadn't gotten any better. She sat with him and began explaining the essay. She glanced at Rhea who smirked back at her. Lyra stood, fixing her bright red collar, "I'm going to go for a fly does anyone wish to join?" She asked, Rhea was quickly on her feet,

"You're always flying" Sommer grumbled,

"It's a stress relief" Lyra stated with a shrug.

"I'll join" Lyra smirked and walked out her close friend following, They hadn't made it into the grounds before Lyra pushed the Irish girl against the wall, Rhea pulling her lips to her own.

"Do you think they notice?" Rhea asked,

"What that you can't fly, yet you join me?" Lyra teased, earning a slap on the arm.

"How else am I meant to spend time with you?" She asked, "We go home for summer in two weeks, and I won't be able to talk to you let alone see you" She complained,

"What would you rather? I get banished from my family?" She sneered,

"Of course not" Rhea huffed. Lyra sighed,

"I was serious when I said I was going to fly" she said. Rhea nodded and kissed her cheek,

"Go, I'll see you later" Rhea stated as they walked out. Lyra collected her broom and began flying around the pitch she made intricate turns and practiced her formation. As she finished she was coated in sweat, as she departed from the showers she walked straight into Viktor Krum,

"Sorry" She quickly apologised,

"Malvoy" He greeted a little too enthusiastically, Lyra tried not to groan, turning she smiled,

"Hello Viktor" She said through her teeth,

"You vere practicing" He commented, "You are very talented"

"More clearing my head" She amended, Merlin she hated him, she had only ever encountered him once, and that was when he was cursing a boy in the year below her for drawing a triangular symbol on the walls,

"You shuld watch walking the halls at dis time" He stated with a smirk,

"I'm sure I'll remember" Lyra stated as she placed her broom on her shoulder and began walking up to the castle,

"So uh the world cup" He began as he trailed after her, "I am playing in de final" He stated,

"That's very lucky for you" Lyra muttered as she walked quickly, so quickly he had to jog to keep up with her,

"Uh yes I was hoping to see you der" He stated,

"I um" She stated, "Maybe, however, whatever you want Viktor I'm not interested" She stated bluntly, he looked away with a blush,

"You alveady have someone" He stated,

"Something like that" She muttered, completely unsure what was happening with Rhea,

"I know, I see de way you vook at Vhea" He stated, Lyra panicked then, if he told her father she would be royally kicked out of her family,

"I can trust you not to mention this Viktor" She stated firmly, he grinned menacingly,

"Who says I haven't alveady said anyfing" He threatened, Lyra drew her wand as a threat but he quickly raised his own hands before walking away with a cackle. Lyra looked about before quickly walking back into her room. She walked back into her room to find a letter on her bed from her father as well as a package most likely from her mother. Rolling her eyes, she opened the letter,

_Dear Lyra, _

_I am glad your studies are going well from the year, I expect to hear good things of your grades, I am also glad that you won against UnicornHide. Your mother misses you and we shall meet you in Dartmoor for we have world cup tickets. I expect you to be at your best, we shall see you there soon._

_Your Father._

Lyra groaned as she read it. She knew what it meant. The Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

><p>The following day, she walked into her class to see Unforgivable Curses, wrote on the board, she sighed, sitting at her desk they went through the theory,<p>

"Now does everyone have a creature in front of them" He asked, most of the class nodded, she looked at the spider on her desk. "Excellent, first I want you all to practice the Imperius Curse, it will show you the ways in which your creatures take the effect" He stated standing, they practiced, Lyra had the spider jump then climb to the ceiling, it didn't look that hard until she glanced at Alek who was struggling to get the Spider to take two steps. As the hour past they eventually moved onto the Cruciatus curse, "Alright, now I want you to move onto the Cruciatus curse, I'm going to assume you all know of it" He stated, everyone nodded, hell Lyra's aunt basically drilled it into the Wizarding world. "Excellent" He pondered, he further demonstrated before having them all practice it, few people achieved it, Lyra concentrated hard on the disgusting creature before muttering, "Crucio" She wasn't shocked to see the creature convulse in pain. She imagined this is how her aunt was like when she did this to the Longbottoms and how they had screamed in pain. She focused in and realised how awful that pain would be, how the creature should just be put out of its misery,

"Avada Kedava" she muttered, the flash of green light startled her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the professor stood over her,

"Excellent, Miss Malfoy has far progressed past any of you" He enthused at the class. Lyra felt sick, she looked back up to see the professor grin,

"Excuse me" She muttered quickly grabbing her things and running from the class. She made it out of the room and down to the bathrooms before she collapsed in shock. She was shaking, violently so. Running her hands through her hair she curled up against the wooden stall wall. _Malfoys don't cry, Malfoys don't cry_ she chanted to herself as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Shaking her head she stood and wiped at her eyes, in case of any stray tears. She walked out her head held high. She walked straight to her dorm and dumped her things before grabbing her broom and walking to the pitches, she knew it was her practice time anyway but she wasn't there to practice she was there to clear her head, to try and forget what her class had taught her, that she could easily cast an unforgivable curse, that she was the best in her class to do it, and with that she was unfortunately living up to her family name.

* * *

><p>As the days reached a close she packed her things, she shrunk them down and pocketed her trunk. She picked up Heracles and walked out. Finding a free floo wasn't hard most students met their parents in the village. She flooed home and dropped her things, she then went to Diagon alley, finally deciding that she was going to cut her long hair, she was ready for a change, she needed it after the year she had had. She was going to have to eventually. Walking into the barbers, she instructed them. The witch nodded and had it done quickly. She felt slightly light headed as she paid the witch and ran her hand over her new short hair, she grinned at her reflection, and her parents would have a fit. Walking out, she found the portkey waiting for her in Borgin and Burkes.<p>

"Ah miss Malfoy, your father left it in the corner for you" He instructed. Lyra nodded and walked to the small watch. Taking hold of it she was promptly whisked away. She landed promptly in a field on the outskirts. Getting up she dusted herself off, and looked about, she could see various tents. Sighing,

"Treacle" She shouted, a small elf popped in front of her,

"Yes miss" the elf asked,

"Take me to my parents please" She asked and the elf nodded taking Lyra's hand and apparated them to the tent. Her mother was sat reading as Draco just seemed to be taunting another poor elf.

"Honestly Draco, don't you have something better to do than taunt the poor thing" She sneered as she took of her robe, her mother looked up startled as she handed her robe to Treacle, turning she was quickly embraced by her mother. "Hello Mother" She stated as she hugged her back,

"What did you do to you hair?" Her mother asked sharply,

"I got it cut, it was annoying" She stated plainly, Narcissa looked her daughter up and down, she was stood still in her Durmstrang uniform, her olive trousers and red tunic.

"Ah Lyra" Lucius stated as he walked in,

"Lucius look at what your daughter has done to her hair" Narcissa hissed,

"I can see Cissy, I'm not that old" He hissed, Lyra tried not to grin at her father, "It suits you" He stated,

"Suits her?! No man will want a woman with short hair" She hissed, Lyra rolled her eyes,

"I really do not care about men, at this point in time mother" Lyra stated, as she shrugged out of her mother's grip. Lyra didn't see the hurt on her mother's face.

"Lyra, a word" Her father stated. Lyra looked up at him and followed him into a further part of the tent.

"What's wrong now, father?" She asked,

"Nothing, I have to warn you of something" He stated, he looked edgy, her father rarely looked this unsettled, she had seen it a couple of times when she was a child but it was never this bad.

"What's going on?" She asked,

"Tonight something is going to happen, I can't tell you what, but we may be split, whatever happens you must keep your brother safe" He stated. Lyra looked him up and down, he wasn't being melodramatic, she could tell whatever it was had her father on edge,

"Yes father" She stated. He nodded,

"Good, now go change for the game" He stated. Lyra nodded and walked to she assumed her branch of the tent. She found her clothes and changed into tight black jeans and a loose shirt. Over the years her mother had given up on dressing her in dresses when Lyra would most likely just take them off again. She pulled her boots on and pocketed her wand as she walked out. Draco was stood sneering at her,

"What?" She asked sharply,

"Oh nothing, just wondering how mother is going to take your etiquette" He pondered.

"How she always does" Lyra growled at her younger brother by a year. He grinned as he looked her up and down,

"You've never been this daring in what you wear sister, maybe you should just tell them both now that you aren't actually planning on marrying any man" He sneered, Lyra gripped her wand as she glared at her brother.

"You little-" She growled,

"What are you two doing now?" Narcissa asked,

"Nothing" Lyra stated as she walked out the tent. She could hear her mother fussing,

"Stop annoying your sister" Was a common phrase they said to Draco. Lyra waited patiently against the tent post as they walked out. Lucius had his arm around Narcissa, playing the ever doting couple. Draco walked behind them his head held high, ever the perfect son. She rolled her eyes, she was the dysfunctional daughter, and following them down the path they entered the massive stadium. They walked into the minister's box, she heard Draco boast loudly and she turned following his line of site, she could see Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger glaring down at her brother,

"Don't boast Draco" Lucius reprimanded, "Do enjoy yourself Potter, while you can" Lyra looked up to see her eyes connect with Hermione Grangers, Grangers eyes narrowed on her own, clearly trying to work who she was. She had heard Draco moan about her and how she kept getting better grades. Hermione stared down at the unfamiliar girl, she was definitely a Malfoy that much was clear, she had the pale skin tone, she had the familiar platinum blonde hair, although it was cut short. Hermione tried to think, there had never been a time where Malfoy had talked about a sibling or any other family. Lucius began to walk away, Draco was still boasting, Lyra had had enough of him. Grabbing his collar she shoved him forward, her strength greater than his own. She was taller and stronger,

"Move" She ordered not giving him a choice. He stumbled into the box glaring at her. They sat watching the match enjoying the festivities. Lyra found herself becoming more invested in a conversation with a middle aged woman from the Irish squad, Lyra didn't know what she did. She guessed a manager of some kind. As the game ended she nodded her thanks to the woman and followed her family. Walking back into the tent, she noticed her mother talking hastily to her father. He seemed to notice his children and apparated out. Narcissa watched both of them before shaking her head,

"Go to the woods on the furthest point we'll meet you there" She said and Lyra looked at Draco who was looking at her,

"Where are you going?" He asked, Narcissa turned to Lyra,

"Look after him" Lyra nodded and turned to Draco,

"Let's go" She stated as Narcissa apparated.

"Where did she go?" He asked panicked,

"Probably to help Father. Now let's go" She stated as she grabbed her things. She tugged Draco out, that's when everything became panicked, people had begun screaming and people were shouting.

"Lyra!" Draco screamed as he was tugged away. Lyra in the opposite direction,

"Go to the woods" She yelled as she shoved her way forward. Draco ran in the direction she pointed. He ran with most of what he had. Eventually he reached his hiding place. Sitting he composed himself, his sister would find him, his sister would keep him safe, she always had. He thought. He heard footsteps and gripped his wand peering round the tree he could see Potter, Weasley and Granger heading towards them, with a grin he got up and sauntered forward,

"Tripped on a tree root" He heard Weasley say angrily, Draco couldn't help himself,

"Well, with feet that size hard not to," he said, leaning against a tree trying to appear more relaxed than he was, they seemed to believe it.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Ron glared,

"Language Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurried along, now? You wouldn't want her spotted, would you?" He sneered, nodding to Hermione. A loud blast sounded behind him,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Granger asked, Draco sneered.

"Granger they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh" The three glared at Malfoy,

"Get lost Malfoy" Harry stated,

"I'll imagine they're after you too Potter" he said with a grin.

They heard running come toward them, Draco spun round to see his sister. She skidded to a stop as she drew her wand quickly, Hermione and Ron drew them also. She narrowed her eyes at the three of them,

"Let me guess the Golden Trio" She sneered,

"Let us guess, some Malfoy distant ass of a cousin" Ron sneered. Lyra chuckled,

"More like sister, but you are close" She sneered as she raised her wand. She saw the three share a confused look. "Now if you don't mind, I suggest you all leave, after all, I doubt you want to be caught when the Death Eaters get here" She sneered. Hermione frowned but was tugged away by Harry and Ron.

"What did you do that for?" Draco huffed,

"Because, I was told to keep you safe, not to get ourselves caught duelling with Potter and his friends now come on" She dragged him to the edge of the wood and watched for their parents. Lyra waited patiently,

"Where did you go?" Draco asked,

"I looped around, you don't know how many curses I dodged to get up here to save your ungrateful ass" She belittled.

"Mother and Father would never let them hurt us" He stated proudly, Lyra could only shake her head, she begged to differ somehow. Eventually Narcissa appeared on the edge of the wood, running towards them,

"Come with me now" She ordered as she grabbed both her children and apparated out. Lyra and Draco landed hard on the stone floor looking up, Lyra could see her mother was pacing,

"Mother, what is going on?" Lyra asked, standing and dusting herself of.

"Your father will explain when he gets back" Lyra stated.

"You mean if he gets back" Lyra stated. Narcissa glared at her daughter. "We both know it's the truth" She stated, Narcissa shook her head,

"Don't talk about things you don't understand" Narcissa stated, Lyra shrugged and picked up her wand.

"I know my fathers a Death Eater. If that's what I'm not to understand" Lyra stated snidely, she expected the slap.

"Your father works hard to protect this family" Narcissa stated. Lyra stood still as she glanced at her brother, he was paler than normal. Just then the front door opened, "Stay here" Narcissa ordered, Lyra had already drawn her wand. "Thank Merlin" Was heard, and Lyra quickly pocketed her wand.

"I'm fine" Lucius hissed, "He's getting stronger Cissy I can feel it" Lucius stated, Narcissa nodded. Lyra shook her head, _great this massive duty had returned. _She shook her head and made way to her room. She lay on her bed, the house elves having unpacked for her. She could remember days when her father wouldn't come home, when her mother would tell her of this important Duty that he must attend too, that would help their world. She could remember seeing a bizarre man who would come to their home, he was hell bent on destroying muggles and muggleborns, Lyra had always been wary, he reminded her of the wax toys she had seen in her grandmother's home. She remembered the day her father came home, he was distraught that the Dark Lord had been defeated by none other than a baby. From then on she followed the news and the stories of the Dark Lord and the stories her family told her. How Mudbloods shouldn't be classed as wizards regardless of their magical ability. She sighed as she pulled out her Quidditch through the Ages. She sat flicking through pages she knew practically off by heart.

"Miss Lyra, Master wishes to speak with you" Treacle stated. Lyra sighed and shut her book before getting up. Walking into the study her father looked up.

"You wanted to see me" She stated making her father look up,

"Yes" He stated, "I have something I need you to do" He stated, Lyra looked at him questioningly, "I need you to get close to Hermione Granger" He stated, Lyra frowned,

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" She burst, composing herself quickly that her father didn't say anything, "I go to a different school for a start" Lyra stated, "Get boy wonder to do it" She stated. Lucius hissed in frustration,

"The Triwizard Tournament is this year, you will go with Durmstrang to Hogwarts, and you will draw her away from Potter" He stated. Lyra frowned, there were so many flaws in this plan.

"What is this Triwizard Tournament thing?" She asked curiously before adding "And how exactly am I supposed to get Granger away from Potter?" Lyra stated, she didn't need to ask why, it would be some plot to get the Potter boy killed.

"I know my own daughter Lyra, Narcissa may be blind to the people you favour but I am not" he said smugly. Lyra wanted to hit him but she knew better, standing straighter she nodded, "And the Triwizard Wizard Tournament is a competition that tests the ability of students, it tests all different forms of the mind and body" Lucius explained.

"Fine" She stated, "But don't be surprised if I hit my brother, especially if I'm going to have to spend a year with him" She stated. Lucius chuckled, he knew his daughter wouldn't let him down as she walked out the room. She had always thrived to please the family.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? <strong>

**The next chapter shall be out pronto, been working hard on it already. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Have a happy xmas and New year guys. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Selection

**Hello, I'm back, **

**Disclaimer: All characters apart from Lyra belong to JK Rowling. **

**This story is Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**Here is the latest chapter, I hope you like it. A wee bit Hermione Lyra interaction to get the story going :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lyra sat trying desperately not to be sick. She hated boats, why couldn't they fly, she was sure the Beauxbatons were. The ship swayed again. For the love of Merlin.<p>

"You okay there Malfoy?" She heard some cockey boy in sixth year called,

"Piss off" She managed to get out. There were chuckles around the room.

"We're surfacing" A voice stated, She felt herself be raised as her stomach churned further. She felt her head rush as they broke the surface. People moved as did Lyra, eager to get of the boat, it earned a few chuckles. As they came a ground Lyra hoped of the boat, thankful to be on solid ground,

"You alright there Malfoy you look a bit pale" She heard Emery Adame call. She rolled her eyes,

"You mean pale… Er" Another boy she didn't know the name of shouted.

"I will hex both of you" She threatened. She was happy when both quickly shut up. She looked about to see the grand looking castle, it was similar to Durmstrang, except Hogwarts looked far friendlier, despite the rain. She looked about and she could see the students crowding on the platform. She glanced at Viktor, since the world cup he had been thoroughly kicked of his high horse and now had the permanent look of a wounded puppy, _good _she thought to herself. They walked into the great hall, she ran her hand through her hair as she watched the boys do their intricate flips and gymnastics she could to but she wasn't part of their plan to show off. Lyra quickly stepped to the side, as her headmaster walked in. Lyra looked over the room, she could see her brother in the corner grinning at the display, he was such a child. Her eyes finally landed on Hermione Granger the girl was watching the show as much as the rest of the room. As they finished, she moved with the rest of them to sit at the Slytherin table, Lyra turned to see the Weasley boy look disappointed. She tried not to smirk at that, stupid blood traitor she thought. Her mind began to try and piece how she was going to get close to the Granger girl. As the feast came to a close the Durmstrang collective stood together waiting on their headmaster, Lyra was still in her own thoughts. She didn't hear her brother approach,

"What are you doing here?" He asked clearly unimpressed that his sister was here. Lyra narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother,

"I'm here for the tournament" She stated with a shrug.

"Father sent you didn't he?" Draco sneered, rolling her eyes she'd had enough of his childishness,

"Of course he did" Lyra huffed, "Do you honestly think I'd come here of my own accord" She hissed sneering at the hall as she did. She turned to see her brother glare at her,

"Stay out of my way" He hissed, "I need to upstage Potter as much as I can" He stated with a proud smirk. As he walked away she rolled her eyes,

"So pathetic" She muttered. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and could see the Weasley boy looking excited about something. She looked over to the headmaster who was babying Viktor, she rolled her eyes and began to walk out the door. As she lay in her hammock that night she began to try and piece together some form of plan. She knew from what her brother was saying she was top of her class, she was always with Potter and Weasley. She sighed as she continued to rake through her head. The library she thought, that's it, when Granger is in the library alone. Lyra smirked and began to formulate how she would do it. The following weeks past until the goblet of fire was announced, she knew there champion would be Krum it was always going to be that way. Walking into the hall with the rest of the students she sat at the Slytherin table and began a letter to her father, it was a simple update of what had been happening.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore stated. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber" He pointed to the door behind the staff table. "Where they shall receive their first instructions" He explained. As he finished he took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles went out. Lyra didn't care much for the tournament but looked up when one of the boys elbowed her and the candles dimmed, Lyra looked up and around the room, everyone was craning their necks to see what Dumbledore was doing, everyone appeared tense. The goblet seemed to burst to life, the flames turned red, sparks began to fly from it, and then suddenly a charred piece of parchment was shot from the flames. Everyone gasped in amazement. Dumbledore caught the parchment as it floated down. He read it and in a strong clear voice announced, "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" There was a storm of cheers and applauses carried through the hall. Lyra watched Krum walk from the table and up through the door, none of the Durmstrang collective missed their headmaster shout,

"Well done Viktor, knew you had it in you" He cheered. Eventually they died down and no sooner was the Goblet firing back to life. A second piece of parchment flew from the fire and Dumbledore caught, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour" Lyra watched the girl disappear through the door before she turned back to Dumbledore,

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore read. The hall seemed to erupt. Lyra watched the grinning boy disappear.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called as the crowd calmed down. As Dumbledore began to continue his speech Lyra went back to her letter, "Well, we now have our three champions. I'm sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" A elbow hit her again and she looked up in annoyance as did the rest of the students in the hall was staring in the direction of the goblet as it had burst to life once more. Dumbledore caught the slip and stared at it for a long moment, before reading,

"Harry Potter"

The entire hall had turned to look at the Boy who Lived in disbelief. Lyra watched Granger shove him up to the top table. Everyone was shocked as Dumbledore instructed him through the door.

"Bloody Potter, such an attention seeking git" Draco hissed in the direction,

"That's not possible" Lyra muttered with a frown. She had done her research on the goblet, and the tournament. It only ever produced three champions. Lyra quickly wrote the rest of her letter. As the feast came to a close, Potter's selection was all any one would talk about. Draco was furious that Potter was in the spotlight once more. Lyra walked out,

"Perfect Potter" Draco hissed as he walked with the Durmstrang contingent, "I bet they let him compete as well, because he can get away with murder and still be allowed to walk around like a saint" Draco spat. Lyra rolled her eyes and made haste for her hammock.

The day's past and it seemed everyone was up to making Potters life a misery especially her brother. Her father's reply to her letter was vague and merely contained the instructions he had previously given her. She shrugged as she read it in the library and put it in her bag. She glanced across the library feeling eyes on her. She briefly caught Grangers eyes but the Gryffindor hastily looked away. Lyra sat and studied as most of her fellow Durmstrang students did.

* * *

><p>One afternoon Lyra was sat in the quad reading her potions book, she looked up when she saw Granger and Potter walk across the quad. She had seen her brother parading around wearing the stupid badge. She got up curiously and walked over to where they were heading as it turns out it was potions. She glanced at her book and decided if she was to be caught she'd make up a story about an antidote. She heard the cackle of girls infront of the class just after Potter and Granger had arrived. "Oh very funny, really witty" Lyra heard Granger say sarcastically. Lyra smirked,<p>

"Want one, Granger?" Her brother asked as she closed in on them, "I've got loads. But don't touch my, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a mudblood sliming it up" He said with a grin. Lyra watched as Potter seemed to boil in fury. She decided now was probably the best time to intervene.

"Draco" She called as she stepped out into the dim light of the corridor. Her brother spun and she saw the faint of panic on his face.

"Potter" She nodded to the boy, "I believe congratulations are in order" She said in her smoothest voice she could fake as she stuck her hand out to the boy wonder.

"Thanks" Harry said warily as he accepted her hand. She turned to her brother and handed him the letter that she had received from their mother,

"This is for you" She said as she shoved it at him. "Nice to see you always integrating with the lower forms of society" She pointed looked at Weasley before she sneered at him as she walked down the corridor. She heard him hiss and then turned to Potter who was also drawing him wand. She smirked as she heard them throw spells at one another. She hoped her brother was hit. Later that evening she sat at the dining table across from Tracey who was babbling on about how Quidditch was cancelled. "Lyra! Lyra" She heard her name being called, turning she saw her brother sweeping towards her, "Did you see what I did to Grangers face?" He asked with a grin,

"No I didn't" Lyra muttered as she took another spoonful of soup,

"Well let's just say she looks like a right beaver now" He said with a cackle. She turned to him with a smirk,

"And here I thought you would be turned back into a ferret, you looked like a rather pleasant ferret. It sort of reflects his personality don't you think Tracey?" Lyra teased, Tracey, the Carrows and Adrian Pucey who she had been talking too all laughed as well as a few of the Durmstrang's who had heard of the incident. Draco turned a bright shade of pink and stormed down the table, she glanced over to see Granger walking into the hall with Potter.

* * *

><p>A few days later Lyra walked into the library, she could see Hermione Granger stood in the book shelf, she was stretching for a book, walking over she pulled the girls desired book from the shelf, "Transformation through the Ages?" She read,<p>

"Yes, know if you please give me the book?" Hermione asked, Lyra looked down at the girl with a smirk,

"If this is to help Potter you're going to need some better books than this" Lyra stated handing her the book,

"It's not actually it's for an essay" Hermione stated with a huff. Lyra tried not to smirk, "Now what do you want? Here to torture me like your brother?" Hermione asked with a huff, Lyra frowned,

"What do you mean torture?" She asked quickly, Hermione looked up with a frown before shrugging,

"Well that's the only thing a Malfoy has ever done to me" Hermione admitted, Lyra rolled her eyes, of course it would be. She frowned as she saw a title of a book, _Natures Nobility. _Lyra chuckled as she pulled it out,

"Let me guess you were trying to find out if I was in any of these, because you had never heard of an older Malfoy sibling" She said with a smirk making the Gryffindor blush. "I suppose I should be honoured, did you find anything?" She asked curiously, Hermione glowered,

"No, I didn't" She said with a huff making Lyra chuckled,

"You know you could just ask" Lyra stated with a smile. Hermione seemed to narrow her eyes in distrust, Lyra merely shrugged before hoping of the desk, "Well you know where to find me" She said with a shrug. Beginning to walk away she heard Hermione huff,

"Fine" Hermione huffed, earning a 'Hush' from the librarian. "I was curious," Hermione stated with a grimace, Lyra smirked and sat opposite the girl as she pulled her books out,

"What were you curious about?" Lyra asked,

"Why no one has heard of you?" Hermione stated. Lyra raised her eyebrow, "Not even the purebloods in Gryffindor" She added sheepishly. Lyra smirked,

"My family doesn't really socialise with anyone outside Slytherin in case you haven't noticed" Lyra said as she unrolled her parchment,

"I noticed" Hermione muttered. Lyra shrugged. "I noticed you don't get on well with your brother" Hermione pondered as she wrote her transfiguration essay.

"He's a pompous spoiled little brat" Lyra stated, "But you already know that" She added with a grin, Hermione looked up to see the grin and laughed along with the older girl. Lyra sat there until late that night, she didn't overly spill her life story to the girl, and she was still wary why Hermione had been researching her but she was going to do as her father asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? Yay? Nay? Let me know. <strong>

**I shall be back sooner with another update. **


End file.
